And This Happened How?
by Ryette
Summary: Oneshot I had an urge to write. Jake and Sam wake up together at a hotel. An odd OOC Sake fic.I wrote it in less than 10 minutes so be nice, NO FLAMES!


A/N: It's me! This is going to be a strange fic...I hope no one flames it XD

-------------------------

**And This Happened...How?**

**By DSA**

_(Sam's POV)_

Hmm...Something smells nice.

I wonder what it is...

Oh, ow.

Note to self: do not try to get up out of bed with monster headache.

And dang, I'm super sore...

Wait a minute...there is something holding onto me...

I'm trying to turn around.

Why am I naked?

Oh. My. Effing. God.

There is a guy in my bed. No...It's not my room. Looks like a hotel.

Who the hell is in the bed? And what happened to me last night? I remember going to a party.

Oh crap. Nooooo...don't tell me I got drunk. Well, that has to be it. Now I know why I have a major headache. Hangover...

Now, back to the matter of the guy in the bed.

Hmm...He has black hair and reminds me of someone.

No way.

"JAKE?" I screamed.

His eyes opened immediately and he went, "Huh? What? Where am I? Oh wait. I remember now." He glanced at me once and then did a double take. "SAM?"

"Yeah. I have three questions for you. One, why are we in a hotel? Two, why are we in the same bed? Three, _what _happened last night? Oh, and can you let go of me?" I asked.

He chose that moment to dare to look under the covers of the bed. He looked horrified.

"Please tell me that nothing happened last night!" I begged.

"Um...yeah...nothing happened. We just both decided to go to a party, and you drank about a million cups of spiked punch. And since you were too drunk to do anything, I figured it'd be easier to just take you to the hotel that was right across from the place where the party was. And here we are," Jake concluded.

"And were _you _drunk at all?" I asked.

"Err...kinda...," he mumbled, seemingly embarrassed.

"I'm really sore," I commented.

His eyes widened. "Where?"

"Umm...down there...," I said, hoping he'd know where I meant.

"Oh shit!" We both shouted at the same time, jumping away from each other at the same time and trying to take the sheets with us.

Needless to say, he was stronger and so I ended up flying over the bed towards him, and we both fell off the bed. I landed on top of him.

I shrieked like the girl I am and jumped off of him. I grabbed a pillow and tried to cover myself with it.

Now, I have to tell you this first.

My name is Samantha Forster. I am 18, and I have seriously been in love with Jake Ely, who's 3 years older than me, for almost a year.

He is so _hot._ And he's really nice and caring and all that sappy stuff you hope for in the perfect guy.

Ok, back to what was happening.

"Sam...," Jake began, getting up from the floor and wrapping the covers around him.

"Did we really...do that?" I said, not daring to say the word.

"Um...yeah," Jake whispered.

I stared at him with wide eyes. No way. Oh my god.

I then did the only thing I could do. Which in this case was break down crying.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" Jake said to me, sounding exasperated.

"How would I know? I was drunk!" I exclaimed, hugging the pillow.

And then he hugged me.

Yes! He hugged me! Oh, I love my life!

"I'm sorry Sam," he said.

I looked up at him. "It's your fault, you know."

"How is it _my_ fault?" he cried.

We had both forgotten temporarily that we were sitting naked on the floor of a hotel.

"Because you brought us here," I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Ok, is he getting closer to me? I think he is...

Oh my...

He's kissing me. And I am sitting here on the floor going _what_?.

What do I do now? Oh yeah, kiss him back. Duh. So I did.

And you know what he had the _nerve_ to do? Pull away from me. Yeah, that's right. That evil person...

"Uh, Sam?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied, my voice barely over a whisper.

"I like you."

"Well I was hoping that," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, fine. Do you like me?"

"No." He looked so depressed that I burst out laughing and said, "No, I've been in love with you for a year."

"Really?" he said, perking up a bit.

"No." I said this so seriously that he stared at me for a second before we both started laughing.

"Where's the bathroom? I need to shower...," I said, suddenly realizing that I felt like I just rolled in a pile of mud.

"Over there. And I'll go with you, I need to shower too."

"You sound like a total pervert. Just like Darrell," I said, smacking him upside the head.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to say I need to shower without it also sounding perverted?"

"Well, considering the fact that you said you'd shower _with_ me, and we just..uh...yeah...I'd say you're the biggest pervert ever."

He kissed me again passionately and pushed me up against the bed until my knees bent and we both tumbled onto the bed again.

As he kissed my neck, I struggled to get out from under him. "Jakey," I finally whined, knowing that'd get his attention.

"What did you call me?" He asked incredulously.

"Jakey," I said, giggling. I yawned then and said, "I'm tired."

Apparently we both were, because pretty soon we had both started to doze off, holding each other and knowing that now we were together.

----------------------

A/N: W00t I wrote this in less than 10 minutes so you'd better not flame. I know it's terribly ooc but all my fics are so deal with it! Review!

-DSA


End file.
